


Cranberries

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s07e04 Millennium, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: The fruit of their love comes to play.





	Cranberries

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Cranberries 1/1

## Cranberries 1/1 

### by Erin Blair

> TITLE: Cranberries  
>  AUTHOR: Erin M. Blair  
>  CLASSIFICATION/CATEGORY: SRA--Story, Romance, Angst CONTENT: Mulder/Scully UST to RST.  
>  **RATING: G**  
>  DISTRIBUTION/ARCHIVE STATEMENT: OK to  
>  Gossamer, Spookys, Ephemeral, EMXC, After the Fact, etc.   
>  AWARD ELIGIBILITY: 2004 Spookys.  
>  SPOILERS: Millennium  
>  SETTING: Season 7  
>  DATE: First draft - October 15, 2003. Final draft: November 1, 2003.  
>  ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Thanks to Jen for beta reading. DISCLAIMER: Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter. SUMMARY: The fruit of their love comes to play. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Cranberries  
> Written by: Erin M. Blair
> 
> * * *
> 
> Scully was walking through a vale to   
>  find Mulder. She found him in the library, waiting for her by a kiosk. She saw him looking through a book of recipes for   
>  cranberry sauce. "Mulder, why do you  
>  want to make cranberry sauce?" 
> 
> "Oh! I lost my grandmother's recipe,  
>  so I decided to get a book and get a   
>  new recipe," said Mulder as he looked  
>  at his winsome partner. They were finally having a fling ever since that kiss on New Year's Eve. 
> 
> "Why, Mulder, I thought you didn't know what the inside of a library looks like," she said teasingly. "I thought you only like to look at Adult Video News." 
> 
> Mulder pretended to be offended. "Aw,  
>  Scully, I'm hurt. There's more to me than reading a magazine on pornos." 
> 
> "Mulder, I could've sent you my   
>  mother's recipe," said Scully. "It wouldn't have been any trouble." 
> 
> They walked out of the library. The building was surrounded by a beautiful hillside and a pond. There were picnic tables surrounding the pond, and Mulder and Scully sat down on one of them. After a few minutes of sitting, they heard quacky sounds from the ducks in the pond. 
> 
> Scully felt blissful, so enamored of being with Mulder. She simpered as he slipped his arms around her waist. "Do you know how much I love you?" 
> 
> "I do know," said Mulder. He felt their warm lips touching as he kissed her. "I want you so much, Scully." He preyed on her blue eyes, her gaze full of love for him. 
> 
> "I want you, too." 
> 
> -end- 
> 
> Feedback: Much appreciated and welcomed. Send to: 
> 
> Author's Notes: 
> 
> This story comes from a prompt in   
>  the "Pocket Muse" by Monica Wood. The  
>  prompt was: "Write a story using these words: vale, kiosk, cranberry, winsome, fling, quacky, simpered, and preyed. 
> 
> I know this story is very weird. :)   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Erin Blair


End file.
